warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spkavyia2012
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:ImagesCA0MCVX7.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Per Ankh (Talk) 00:30, January 4, 2013 A warning Create another Spam Page, and you will be banned, am I clear? Per Ankh ED 04:08, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Also, proper grammar, spelling and no Capslock are used here. Per Ankh ED 22:53, January 5, 2013 (UTC) All I did was calmly tell you that you don't need to use Capslock. No need to screech at me, rookie. Per Ankh ED 20:56, January 6, 2013 (UTC) "Rookie" as in "You are a rookie on this wiki" and I'M an Admin. To become one, you need to be dedicated. You need to edit mainstream pages whenever you see a mistake. Per Ankh ED 21:24, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Communication I'm sorry, I only wished to help you. Would you please tell me where I messed up?Scalec (talk) ( ) 21:07, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I did look past your mistakes. I praised you on your ideas, if you remember. I don't understand why you don't appreciate that compliment. Futhermore, I have read your blogs. I have looked past your mistakes to see the story underneath. I thought, just as I told you earlier, that your ideas are great. I'm just trying to help you get your writing to a higher quality. Caps Locking sentences, writing run on sentences, and having too many spelling mistakes are all easy fixes, and I, along with everyone who has offered their review of your work, just want to help you become better.Scalec (talk) (Contribs) 21:34, January 6, 2013 (UTC) What Scalec says is true. Per Ankh ED 21:37, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, first, one puts their signature AFTER the message. Second, no. My OC is too busy being in his OWN story. He has an aisle to maintain as well. I'd like to have you feature him, but my Agent says No. Per Ankh ED 21:43, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Fine. ONE cameo. That's it! Per Ankh ED 21:49, January 6, 2013 (UTC) But be warned. Removing things from the Convention Aisle without permission may have consequences. Most of the artifacts there are incredibly powerful, and just as dangerous. Per Ankh ED 21:52, January 6, 2013 (UTC) You need to use paragraphs. Per Ankh ED 23:13, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm not telling you. Not yet. Split it into paragraphs; nobody likes walls of text as they are very hard to read. In other words, I couldn't tell if I liked it or not. Per Ankh ED 23:27, January 6, 2013 (UTC) No. Get out. We will never be friends. You are rude and unwanted. Now leave. Me. Alone before my patience with you wears out and I ban you! Per Ankh ED 20:33, January 7, 2013 (UTC) What part of leave me alone did you not understand? A REAL fan would not make such basic name spelling errors. Per Ankh ED 20:40, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I can't. I'm very busy at the moment. Per Ankh ED 01:12, January 10, 2013 (UTC) No, I can't. I'm sorry, but NO. Per Ankh ED 01:20, January 10, 2013 (UTC) It was great until one second ago. Per Ankh ED 22:41, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Let's get something straight: I. Don't. Like. You. Now please, pretend I don't exist; and I will do the same for you. Trust me, that's the closest you and I will get to getting along. Agreed? Per Ankh ED 22:49, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I forgive you. This time. Forget your manners again, and I won't. Am I clear, newbie? Per Ankh ED 21:44, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I seem to recall not wanting anything to do with you. Stop talking to me. I may have forgiven you, but I am STILL an admin, and I CAN ban you for irritating me. Per Ankh ED 22:03, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Last warning You've been warned several times now, and I don't like how this is turning out. Either move your ideas to the other wiki and delete the pages you've made on this one or you will be banned. There are some admins here who seem quite keen to do that. I didn't want this to happen and I tried to defend you for a while, but we're all getting sick of you ignoring our warnings.Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 00:37, January 19, 2013 (UTC) You have today, and today only, to delete every blog you made and either make legitimate edits to main pages, or leave and never come back. Failure to comply will result in a permanent ban. Per Ankh ED 18:45, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Did you NOT read the warning? You are irritating several people. Me included. There is a wiki for fan fictions and fan-made Warehouse aisles. I'm sure you would be quite welcome there. Because you are breaking a rule: No fan-made aisles belong here. No, I am not being unfair. I am simply fulfilling my duty as an Admin. Now take your blogs down, or I'll do it myself! Per Ankh ED 20:23, January 19, 2013 (UTC) You have the rest of the day. No more than that. At midnight EST, they had better be gone. Per Ankh ED 20:29, January 19, 2013 (UTC) No. Now away with you! And never darken our doorstep again! Per Ankh ED 23:36, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Here's a thought: You broke a rule into pieces, and severely irritated multiple admins. Per Ankh ED 00:00, January 20, 2013 (UTC) You could have easily looked them up! Now GET OUT! GET THE F OUT BEFORE I BAN YOU! Per Ankh ED 00:05, January 20, 2013 (UTC) We didn't want to know. OUT! AWAY WITH YOU! Per Ankh ED 22:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) No we did not check out your wiki. Mainly because we don't care! I believe you were told to leave. A few days ago. Now OUT! Per Ankh ED 23:51, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Fine. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. Now would you pretty please... leave. I really don't want to ban you for a reason pulled from my butt. Per Ankh ED 00:05, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Here's what you did wrong on your WH13 wiki: You need a "List of Artifacts" page that lists every artifact on your wiki. I'm not going to do step one until you list the artifacts on that wiki. Concerning step 2: I don't use Facebook. Sure I have an account, but I don't use it, and I never will. Concerning step 3: Same condition as the first part of this comment. Concerning step 4: I already apologized. Per Ankh ED 01:02, January 22, 2013 (UTC) What you did to Prof. Draco is VERY rude! THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! YOU RUDENESS WILL NO LONGER BE TOLERATED! BANNED! Per Ankh ED 01:04, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Banning Oh, REAL mature. Per Ankh ED 01:48, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Here's the EXACT reason I banned you a few minutes ago: How would you feel if every few days, I pestered you with "Check out my wiki!" and then got mad and started whining "Oh, C'MON! Please?" Per Ankh ED 01:56, January 22, 2013 (UTC)